


Training Session

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia decides she ought to go to more training sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Session

The bead of sweat trails down Cora's throat and dips into her clavicle. Lydia's eyes are transfixed. She was sitting off to the side watching the wolves fight each other. It often consisted of Derek and Cora fighting each other, to show the other beta's what they had been taught since birth.

Derek's eyes found hers first, and he looked at her questioningly. He must have smelled the arousal. She minutely shook her head no, and pointedly looked at Cora. The older Hale's eyes widened and his distraction afforded him a fist to the jaw.

Cora grinned down at him. “Don't get distracted by the pretty lady, brother.”

Derek muttered something under his breath. Lydia didn't catch it, but she raised an eyebrow when it caused Cora to whip around, wide golden eyes meeting her own. She raised her chin in a challenge and the younger Hale seemed to accept when she stalked forward.

Cora pulled Lydia up to her—and Lydia couldn't help the flash of lust at the show of strength—and leaned into her space. “He was right.”

Cora must have smelled the heightened arousal, Lydia's mind noted in the background, but most of her was focused on the lips fighting for control against her own. Lydia decided she should come to training sessions more often.


End file.
